switched
by mermaidella
Summary: why is naruto trying to get sakura back.and why does she want revenge.when sakura finally comes back what has changed.also sasuke being nice to naruto and buying him ramen WHAT!


**AN: ****Sasuke never left the village ,but sakura did basically they switch lives. I own nothing except 12 dollars especially not naruto. **

**SWITCHED **

Sasuke uchiha and naruto uzumaki were sitting down thinking about how they were on the same team."Huh were on the same team "said sasuke. "yeah to bad she is on the team too "replied naruto. He was talking about sakura haruno the most mysterious girl some people tried to approach her others just avoided her. What are you losers looking at anyway do not hold me back from my goal and I will not have to hurt you sakura addressed her two teammates. "what is her problem" naruto asked. "Who knows lets just stay on her good side" sasuke replied. **A**ll three were waiting for their teacher kakashi hatake."Where is he "whined naruto they had been waiting for their teacher for two hours."Yo" said kakashi as poofed from nowhere "okay the first thing you will do is climbing the trees with chakra like I showed you in the land of waves" he explained. "Yeah were I kicked sakura's butt" screamed naruto."Why don't you go drown somewhere" sakura said in her normal monotone. "WHAT!" naruto retorted. "man do you guys have to be so loud" replied a very tired sasuke." maybe if you would train more you would not have time to be so tired and lazy anymore" Replied sakura. "Anyway" kakashi said getting attention he continued "I have nominated you guys for the chunin exams" he finished."hn ,sounds like work , alright now I'll be one step closer to hokage.**(****sasuke said sounds like work )** "okay then get a good night sleep because the exams are tomorrow kakashi dismissed his team. The next day team 7 entered the building where the first exams would be held they quickly saw team 6 and Anya naruto's girlfriend . Sasuke lazily made his way up to the team high fived shikamaru, nodded to choji, and kissed ino on the lips they were going out. Naruto did the same thing except he didn't kiss ino instead he kissed Anya. Sakura did not acknowledge any of them. they had parted with team six and entered the exam room after hearing the rules they got to work shikamaru and sasuke were both lazy geniuses **(****sasuke has a jutsu that controls unanimated objects)** so sasuke used his jutsu and shikamaru used the shadow possession jutsu to control their teammates and teammates pencils to write the answers down. Except sakura who used her sharingon **(haruno clan has sharingon also sasuke has his family alive it is sakura who lost her family because of her sister).**they all passed and then they moved on to the second exam where sakura got a curse mark and sasuke got in the fight with the sound nin. Jump to the third exam the first match was sasuke vs. shikamaru it ended in a tie between the two friends the battle after hinata vs. neji the two got ready but before hinata could move neji had already given her a hit to the heart that caused her to lose all her chakra forever. She will never do a jutsu or be a ninja again. Neji won that fight. Here are the winners for the other fights.**garra, sakura, naruto, neji , temari, and ino**

**Jump to the finals **

I am kind of nervous" said ino "you will do great" sasuke whispered and gave her a peck on the vs. ino same thing as tenten and tamari's fight except when ino fell sasuke caught her. Naruto one the battle between him and neji and right in the middle of sakura and garra 's fight orochimaru attacked.**(to lazy to write so ** **they stopped garra saritobi died** **tsunade is hokage they did that waves mission sakura and naruto had their fight we are now at where sakura is trying to leave. "Where are you going" sasuke asked sakura I'm leaving the village " sakura replied "What" sasuke never got to finish because sakura knocked him out. Sasuke woke up later and ran to tsunade's office when he came in he told her that sakura left. Jump three years naruto has just came back to town. told in naruto pov.)**he had just got back from training with jiriaya and he was walking down the street he saw ino and sasuke making out."hey guys "he said shocking them both."Your back" sasuke greeted me."Yep any news about sakura" I asked it had been three years since she left "I'll leave you alone 'ino said leaving but not without earning a kiss from sasuke. "Yes there is news she tried to destroy the village the only way she can come back is to do something like save the village." "And then there is still the chance she won't be accepted I don't think she will ever be our teammate again" he finished. His words struck my heart like needles. "I miss her" I finally said "me to" he replied to lift the mood I asked "so how is training with granny tsunade.""Hard work" he replied. At least I have one teammate I thought. Trying to keep the conversation going I asked another question "so when you gonna propose" "what" he said. "to ino when are you gonna do it" I asked again I noticed he looked quite strangled when he said "we're only 16 and I thought we were talking about sakura not my love life."I couldn't resist adding your poor love life" "anyway" he continued "I miss her to but kakashi said we would be getting a replacing teammate" "you mean that weird kid what was his name yawn, sneeze, or cough" I asked "you mean sai" sasuke laughed "yeah him at least he is going to help us find sakura" I said. I noticed sasuke looked really upset when he said " naruto she is an S rank criminal's apprentice not another missing nin we can't look for her if anyone ever sees her they have orders to kill" sasuke said giving me my second helping of grief that day. "well enough bad news for today" sasuke started sounding much happier "lets show you around town I'll take you out for ramen" sasuke said making me happier .**(jump to ramen shop)** "so" I started "tell me what has everybody been doing" "well" sasuke started "everyone is doing good neji,temari,and shino are jonin everyone else chunin except hinata you know she got kicked out of the hyuga clan for not being a ninja" he finished "what!" I screamed "I'm the only genin in our age group" not being able to process this "yep" was all he said. "wait when did you make chunin?" I asked "oh me and ino went for it together after you left ,it was a lot easier this time without attacks on the village" he responded "I bet it was do you think sakura will at least come back" I asked "well lets look at it in her point of view she comes back she gets killed doesn't get her revenge she stays with orochimaru she gets killed ,but gets her revenge look at it in her messed up way " sasuke responded. "oh I guess your right" I admitted "I usually am so lets get you to tsunade-sama" sasuke finished.

**HOKAGE OFFICE**

"Naruto sasuke come in" tsunade greeted us "so I suppose sasuke played kill joy and told you the bad news am I mistaken" tsunade said more softly now "hey!" sasuke retorted."Yeah he did so why can't look for her how am I supposed to not try to get my own teammate back or at least save her" I said tears pouring down my face "naruto you now that we tried to get her back and came back with failure if she dies now naruto orochimaru doesn't become immortal and eventually dies ,and the sooner he dies more lives will be saved".tsunade finished off." "actually that brings me to another question I needed to ask you two a mission in fact kakashi should be here soon I told him jiriaya published a new book ,and ironically he poofed in right then . "where is the new book" kakashi said looking around."kakashi you're here for a mission" tsunade explained "okay now that you're here your mission is to track down sakura she is located in and abandoned canyon and" tsunade trailed off "and what" I choked out hoping it wasn't what I thought it was "and" tsunade continued "to kill her" she finished ,but when she said those words it felt as if my world fell apart "hai" we all said "good because you leave in one hour" tsunade finished we all left after that me and sasuke helped each other pack sasuke went to ino's house and stole one last kiss I did the same for my girlfriend she has dark hair unique eyes and is kind of shy has a petite figure that's right anya my purple eyed girlfriend. When we got to the gate kakashi was actually on time he said it would save time if we teleported which we did. in a moments notice we were standing in a canyon across from sakura herself. She acted as if in instinct and sent a wake of chakra our way it hit me and sasuke hard kakashi wasn't there he was gathering scrolls in their hideout. Sasuke and I got up and started attacking in the end of the fight sasuke has shuriken and needles coming out of him same for me except I have more wounds we did get hits on sakura she was in the worst shape than both of us I decided to end this I gathered up the rest of my chakra to form a rasengan small enough to keep her alive strong enough to paralyze her long enough to take her back to the village. After I struck her and she lay her lifeless body I scooped her up because of the nine tailed fox my wounds were healing sasuke healed his own wounds.

**BACK IN VILLAGE**

We were now in tsunade's office discussing what we would do with sakura."I think we should block her chakra to genin level for two years" sasuke said "I also think that she must be on probation for one of the years" I added. "wow you guys sure are being hard on your own teammate" tsunade said "as long as her penalty is not death we are okay with it" sasuke stated "ok I will sign the papers about it and get back to you in the meantime you guys go visit sakura" tsunade said

**IN SAKURA'S PRISON CELL**

"hello sakura" we greeted her 'hi" she barley whispered "so how long is my sentence 20 years?" she asked finally "no only one year probation and two years blocked chakra" I answered "thank you" she whispered "it is nothing I mean that's what team wait best friends do right and that is what we are" I exclaimed " right" sasuke agreed "right" sakura said finally right then I knew the same thing may have happened to us as the legendary sannin, but it had a happier outcome.

**A.N(WELL I GUESS I AM FINISHED I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE BUT I AM STUCK SO REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS.**


End file.
